Summer Vacation
by xXStrawberryBethXx
Summary: As I met her gaze, I melted into her green eyes. At that moment,the Earth stopped spinning and I could only see her..." Chapter 7 officially up and running... Newbies to my fic - R&R please Enjoy xx Sorry about the slow on ch 8 - major writers block!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi to all you Twilight fans- _**

**_This is my 3rd fan fic - very proud, 30 hits on my other stories (sounds kinda lame, but I'm super proud).  
Thanks to the very nice people that reviewed those -  
- XmewmewlizzieX - justthinkhappythoughts - JustMelody321 - Ducky'sgirl4ever - Shorty016 -  
and anyone else who reviewed, couldn't do it without you guys. _**

_**Disclaimer - c'mon if I actually owned twilight, would I be sat here writing this *jeez some people*.** _

**_I imagine you're thinking 'shut up Beth and get on with it', so here goes..._**

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1:  
What would they say?****  
**

It was a while since we'd actually seen Paul and his parents, but mum just expected them to let me stay there for the summer – somehow I didn't think so!  
"Well you and Paul were like brother and sister as kids, you used to beg to go there every summer then!"  
Great. That was her best excuse. I sure do feel better now... NOT!

I dialled the number into the phone and then Paul answered – what did he look like now – he sounded kinda tired!  
"Hello,"  
"Hey Paul,"  
"Oh, hey Beth," Mum made me spokesperson, ugh...  
"So, what's up?" I heard him yawn, but bit my lip and replied casually,  
"What are you – um – doing this – um – summer _vacation_?" I was way down on this American lingo!  
"Um..." He thought about it for a split second, then continued, "Just hanging down at La Push I guess, _just like normal-_" he muttered the last part miserably – I knew it wasn't meant for me to hear. Despite this he continued with a more cheerful,  
"Why?" I looked desperately at my mother, begging her with my eyes to take the phone, but she just shook her head smugly and watched.  
"Well you see, my parents are going to Paris for the summer and I don't have anywhere to go –" I cringed – deep breaths, they're family right...  
"- so we wondered if it wouldn't be too rude to ask if I could um come down to La Push for the summer..."  
Aw man, it sounded even worse out loud – what would they think of us - what would they say...  
"Um... Let me get Dad!" I heard him put the phone down on the table. I breathed a sigh of relief, he didn't sound mad or annoyed – that was good! I thrust the phone at my mother and then went to get a drink – this was thirsty work!

After a few minutes of 'yes okay', 'that's fine' and 'right's, she finally hung up and smiled.  
"He said you could stay as long as you wanted-" an even bigger smile spread across her face,  
"But apparently Paul eats like a pig now, so you have to help your aunt to cook!" She chuckled away to herself, then went to wash the dishes.  
Grr... She knew that the best thing I could cook was toast!

I could tell that this was going to be a long summer...

_To be continued..._

**

* * *

**

**_So - what did you think?  
Sorry it's a little short, ideas come in small waves hee hee_****  
_If you review, I'll love you forever  
all you have to do is click the little button underneath this line *hint hint_****_*_  
__________________**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hi Twilight fans  
thanks for all the reviews for my first one (3 - lame, cmon lets have more this time)  
Tell your friends about how great this story is haha  
Okay I'll let you read it now hee hee_**

**_Disclaimer - If I owned Twilight I'd be rich and I'm not so - just read  
Though I do own Beth, so PAWS OFF hee hee - seriously - read it!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 2  
Getting ready**

_**Paul POV  
**_Gosh!  
It was so unexpected to hear her voice on the phone.

We hadn't heard from my aunt and uncle for a good 10 years now, but I wasn't that bothered, it was finally talking to my old best friend again that made me smile. Not only that – but she was coming to stay for the whole summer too! Yay!

The only problem was that now I has a very BIG secret that she could never know – we'd never had secrets as kids, but this one I could not tell her. It was against the rules. That kinda killed my buzz...  
The rest of my pack would not be happy about doubling up on secrecy – not one bit...

I had to shake away the thought though – I couldn't let this ruin my summer, hers either... I wonder what she looks like now, how old would she be now... About Seth's age I'd say – no younger actually – was it about 13... I couldn't remember... It was so long ago...  
Before I jumped into bed, I went to my calendar and I couldn't help but smile as I scrawled on the date she was coming... 5 days – wow, closer than I thought!

**Beth POV  
**My plane ticket was pinned to the notice board, looking very lonely. Just the one ticket... I replayed the conversation in my head:  
"Mum – a ticket is missing – I'm calling the-" She cut me off there,  
"Don't bother, nothing's missing – you're going alone"  
"What" I gawped at her for a second  
"You wouldn't even let me get you milk from the shop down the street-"  
"Beth," Her tone was sharp, "Your uncle is collecting you from the airport!" She stalked off, grumbling to herself about how nice she was being.  
She was right, I'd been begging for independence and now that I had it, I was scared – typical!  
I felt worried, but at the same time felt stupid for feeling worried – ugh...My bright green suitcase was lying open on the floor. Mum had insisted I pack this morning to save rushing later. She'd ironed all the clothes I wanted to take, they'd been folded neatly on my bed earlier today, but my teenage instincts had taken over...  
They were all now folded (yeah right) and slung into my suitcase – creased beyond recognition – and for some reason, I found this hilariously funny!

Before I collapsed onto the bed, I ticked another day off on the calendar, 2 more days and there was no more school and I got to see my favourite cousin again – could it get any better?  
I smiled, then flicked off the light...

_**

* * *

**_

**_Short again lol, but  
Please review - 10 and I'll write the next part...  
________________**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**  
_Hi Twilight fans  
thanks for all the reviews (I know I said I'd update when I got 10, but I got bored of waiting)_**

**_Anyways, I had a few complaints about how short my last 2 chapters were, so I tried my best to fix it.  
_****  
_I guess 971 is still kinda short, but I'm getting there (slowly), eventually, I'll think of more to write and have long chapters, but I'm kinda dry at the moment and just need something to put up..._**

And for the manic cheese fairy, the writing is to the left ;)

******  
_Well, Enjoy xx_**

**_Disclaimer - If I owned Twilight would I be here? Really would I?  
_****_hee hee xx  
_**

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3  
Finally Home**

**  
_Beth POV_**

_**5 reasons why I hate long haul flights:**_

_**The movie was pathetic – black and white with subtitles *shudder***_

_**I only got 2 tiny plastic cups full of water the whole 7 hour flight**_

_**The stupid kid behind me was kicking the seat**_

_**The old guy next to me had easy listening music on his tape player on full blast**_

_**And to top it off, the air hostess person spilt the pasta (the food was a pile of crap may I add) all over my favourite pair of jeans...**_

The only thing that had kept me sane was that I was seeing Paul soon.

As we taxied down the runway towards the airport, I glanced out of the dusty window, watching the little people with the flags. My mood soon brightened as I saw us reach ground, so for some reason I found their dance type thing funny and giggled kinda loud at them while I shoved my stuff into my rucksack.

It was strange to be getting my suitcase alone, though I knew it was all in my mind, I could feel the eyes burning holes in to my head. I subconsciously folded my arms across my chest and then stared at the conveyor, avoiding anyone's gaze. When my bright green case (conspicuous colour...) soon came into view, the only familiar thing around here, I breathed a sigh of relief and hurried to grab it. Though it was heavy, I walked abnormally fast towards the exit, only too happy to get away from the piercing silence!

Sure enough, I saw my uncle in his Blue Land Rover, parked in the taxi station, singing away to himself. He lifted his head to check if I was out yet, but he met my gaze and just looked down in embarrassment, because I'd seen him singing, I laughed as I dragged my case over to the boot of the car. The jetlag was coming, I could feel it, but I didn't really mind, because I could sleep when we got there.

I love my uncle so much right now, he didn't force conversation like most people would, because we're just happy humming along to the radio – it's surprising how many songs I know on these American stations. Every so often, he would ask a question, but I didn't mind answering these ones. I'm pretty tired now and starting to fall asleep, I think he just asked me something – oh well, I'm sure he... he can... wait...

**  
_Paul POV_**

I could hear the radio as the car turned the corner, my Dad was there mouthing dramatically into a water bottle to 'Hungry like the wolf' – ah the irony... I gave a quick sigh and then inspected the passenger seat – there she was, same as ever (just a little taller). She was fast asleep and her hair was messy around her face, but I didn't care – she was still my best friend... Finally home!

**  
_Beth POV_**

Blurred voices got louder as I awoke from my sleep. I smiled and rubbed my eyes (I hope my mascara hasn't smudged), before yawning and getting up. My mind just woke up too and began to take it all in, I realised that I was in Paul's house – old memories flooded back and my smile widened.

Soon, I was wide awake... And hungry! Paul laughed as he watched me stare at his plate, then led me into the kitchen.  
"Have you been like weightlifting or something?" I asked curiously as I munched on my sandwich. Paul laughed at some secret joke and replied,  
"No, why do you ask?" I shrugged at him and (reluctantly) put down my sandwich to go and sit beside him, I ran through my theory in my head quickly,  
"Well I didn't walk in, I was asleep" I rolled my eyes "and your Dad has a bad back so..." Beth the super sleuth or what...  
"Well you're just as observant as before huh – you always knew when I stole your cookie-" I rolled my eyes again(I was making a habit of this) "And yeah I carried you in – your light you know – and I'm not the puny 7 year old you used to know... I'm more like superman now!" I was about to laugh, until I saw him regret saying the last part, no idea why... I mean he's no Clark Kent... Is he...? Weird or what???

As I started to run ideas through my head, I realised that this was going to bug me like crazy until I found out... But I couldn't let it ruin the summer, so I put it to the back of my mind and then smiled. I hoped that it would stay there!

I took a deep breath, it smelt nice in here, a woodsy, warm smell – it felt good to be home!

**_Paul POV_**

I knew that I couldn't keep it a secret! I'd slipped up - ALREADY!  
'More like superman now' I'd said, she's more observant than ever, so I practically told her. If I wasn't more careful, she'd figure something out. I mean I was dying to tell her, but I knew that I couldn't – why did my life work like this?

Only one person (if they class as people that is) I knew had been through something similar and as much as I hated the thought of it, I needed his help on this one...

_Edward Cullen..._

_

* * *

_

**_Short again, but better than last time_**

Please don't complain about length, I'm sorting that part out.

15 reviews = I'll post the next part,  
Less than 15 = You waiting for the next part  
So tell people to come and read - trust me, the story will get better!

Press below to review lol  
_______________

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**  
Hey everyone - I told you I'd post after 15 reviews :D**

Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight, though I did try... It went like this!

Me - hey Steph, can I own Twilight pretty please?  
Steph - no, its mine  
Me - Please *bats eyelashes*  
Steph - NO, for the last time, Edward is mine I tell you MINE  
Me - You're crazy...  
*Big fight involving hair pulling and high heels - ouchie*

Now read on my Twilight obsessed minions  
Hee hee hee :D

* * *

**Chapter 4  
Cullens...**

_Paul POV  
_I was free for the morning while Beth went to visit some old friends, though it pained me to think it, I knew where I had to go. I guess I needed that Lee- I mean Edward (the whole 'friend' thing hadn't sunk in yet), he could help me. Plus I hadn't seen Bella in a while. So I phased quickly after the whole shorts round the ankle nonsense (clothes bills were higher than ever thanks to the wolf inside me) and then shot through the forest.

With each bound, the burning sickly smell grew stronger and just as my nostrils were ready to burst, the big white house appeared on the horizon. This had to be the ultimate low - asking a bloodsucker for help.  
_(Hey man, it's crazy to talk to yourself!  
_Great Jake was here to bother me,  
_(I'm not trying to bother you – jeez – I just wondered what was up with my friend.  
_(Well, I'm heading over to the Cullen's place  
_(Why?  
_(Mind your own business Jacob

I phased back quickly, I knew that I wasn't as good at blocking out thoughts as some of the others yet – I guess they just had more _to _block. I pulled on my shorts and then bore into my skull why I was here, defying the urge to run home.  
It was daunting how the sun glowed on the pearly walls of the square house, how sleek and modern, yet old and rustic the beautiful creation looked, it was an Architect's dream! I guess it had stood through a few ages though. I shook my head – why was I complimenting the leeches...

I reached for the knocker on the door, but it was already open – the pyshic had seen me and Edward had heard me. I hated that!  
"Paul, what a pleasant surprise" His politeness was forced and unnatural,  
"What brings _you_ here?"  
"My love, let me talk." Bella appeared from the shadows and smiled, her perfect teeth flashing, vampire or not, she was family – family that needed deodorant may I add, the smell was killing me (I heard Edward chuckle at my thoughts) – so I didn't mind talking to her. However much I wanted to stand and talk to her, I knew that it was Edward I needed! His musical laughter seized and his body went stiff – I guess I ruined the surprise...

_Beth POV  
_I didn't realise how much I'd missed Forks... I mean I moved from here when I was about 6 and I've been secretly wanting to come home – I mean what 6 year old wants to leave their Pre-K and first grade 'bestest friends'? The weather for today was supposed to be fairly nice (shocker), so I asked if I could take the day to visit them...

I practically ran up to my room and grabbed the rucksack (umbrella :D) then went to say goodbye to Paul. He said I could borrow his bike, so I thanked him and set off down the road towards Forks.

There was a nice warm breeze and the scenery was beautiful, yes, I had missed this place a lot. As I turned the last corner, I made a mental note of who to visit – it was kinda sad that I could remember where they all lived (Paul said no-one had moved for a while) – then peddled faster towards the small pretty houses with perfect matching front gardens that were coming into view.

Each house looked exactly the same as it had 7 years ago, I chuckled to myself at the thought of how small-town this was, then knocked on the first door. I began to brace myself for Lizzie's reaction – suddenly I wished I had my earplugs...

_Paul POV  
_"Bella my love, me and Paul _need _to talk!" His voice was soft, but his eyes were hard and cold, glaring at me. She glided reluctantly out of the room, obviously not comfortable leaving us alone. I tried so hard not think, I wanted to tell him myself my way!

_Bella POV  
_I couldn't let Edward use mind reading on Paul – not when he wanted to talk in private. I know it's stupid and I will have to pay later, but Paul helped me out when I was bad, so I have to help him! There was only one thing I could do – luckily we'd not long since hunted – so i put my concentration into my 'special talent', this was going to save poor Paul a lot of hassle...

_Paul POV_

He could hear every thought, it was torture – not even safe in my own head ugh! I looked over at the leech, wanting to get the words out before he could steal them, but something stopped me – his face was not as smug as it usually was when he was listening, he just looked confused. Ha, the stupid bloodsucker was stubbed out!  
"Bella!" His voice went soft again, but underlined with anger, she popped her head around the door before he'd even finished saying her name. Now I was confused, what did Bella have to do with this?  
"Yes my love?" Her musical voice was cloaked with innocence, but her smile gave her away...  
"I think you know, why are you doing this to me?"  
"Because this is obviously important to Paul if he had to ask you for help..."  
"Yes, but it's not fair!" As civilised as I knew he was, I could see that he was resisting the urge to storm away like a child.  
"Go ahead Paul – I'll keep em safe!" She tapped her head, winked, then glided away.

I was beginning to wonder if coming here was a good idea – trying to get an answer seemed awfully long winded! Today seemed to be dragging on...

Edward's golden brown eyes (ugh – I cannot believe I'm examining his eyes – it's sick) glowed mischievously as I explained my problem – I'd been reduced to begging for Leech help *shudder*. Even though he couldn't read my mind, underneath his concentration, I could see that he was enjoying the fact that I needed his help...

_Beth POV  
_I saved the best till last... I knocked on the door and waited...

* * *

**Sooo, was it worth the wait???**

Lets aim for 22 reviews this time... Then you can have Chapter 5...

Can you guess who's door I knocked on...

Just click that pretty little button and let me know kay :D


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

disclaimer - I do not own Twilight or any of the charatcers besides Beth and Lizzie ;)

**_Thank you so much to my faithful fans - I've been a complete idiot leaving you waiting for so long!  
I won't lie to you guys, I've just been lazy - it's the school hols and I just haven't felt like writing..._**

**_Everyone here - I love you all and I promise I will try my best never to desert you guys like that again..._**

**_On a brighter note, the next chapter is half done already, so it should be up soon *fingers crossed*.  
But in this chapter, I thought we needed to see the soft side to Paul for once, so he's being very protective of his kind of baby sis if you like!_**

**_I change POV a lot this time though, so sorry for any confusion!_**

**_Thanks again and enjoy xx_**

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 5:_****  
_Suspicious_**_  
_

_**Paul POV**_**  
**After a cruel joke about stopping for dinner (at least I hope it was a joke) courtesy of the biggest leech, I was pushed out of the door, list in hand, by Bella.  
"I'm sorry about Emmett, he has an um... unique sense of humour!" I smiled weakly,  
"Thanks for helping me Bella – tell Edward thanks from me too, I um..."  
"It's okay; I get it – just get home safe kay!" She laughed softly, her white teeth glowing, and patted me on the shoulder. I blinked and in that split second, the door had closed and I was somehow at the bottom of their drive. Weird...

_**Beth POV  
**_There he was, a lot taller than I imagined (but it must be like an area thing, cos Paul was too), grinning at me. Before I could smile back, I was wrapped up in a bear hug – he was so strong, if I didn't know better I'd have thought he was trying to suffocate me! His arms finally loosened and I dropped thankfully – he grinned wider and then led me to the sitting room. His deep voice became background noise as I stared round yet another familiar room and smiled.  
"Jake, Seth just called, he asked if you could ring him back later – oh by the way, I invited them all down for dinner." Billy wheeled over and then pulled himself up onto the sofa to watch the football.  
"Beth, you remember Sue-" Jake turned to me, of course I could remember Leah's mum – Leah was one of my best friends back when I was younger...  
"Yeah and Leah!" He nodded and then asked curiously  
"Seth?" I shook my head and a crooked smile spread across his face, like he knew something I didn't – he turned to his dad,  
"Can Paul come too?"

_**Paul POV**_**  
**I got home before anybody else, which I was glad about. I could feel the shame burning in my cheeks as I studied the piece of paper covered in _his_ perfect and intricate script, then avoiding the mirror, I went to hide the list somewhere. As I walked over, I realised what I smelt of, _them_ – I hurried to the shower and the running water made me calmer, I might be ready to face the world again!  
"Paul – you up there?" Let's test that theory – I grabbed a shirt and rushed downstairs.  
"Hey Dad,"  
"Hey kid, you been in all day?" I considered lying,  
"No, I um went to see some friends!" It wasn't a complete lie... He however just ruffled my hair and smiled – how naive my father was!  
"That's nice, Billy called earlier and left you a message." I wonder what about – was Rach okay? No – he'd have come to see me, wouldn't he... I'd better just call back – like now!

_**Beth POV  
**_What was Jake up to? I couldn't tell, why had he smiled so cunningly over something so innocent – wait, I knew what this was, he was cooking up a plan. Ugh, not a Jacob plan – they were bad enough when we were 6...

I hung up my wet coat (just my luck that it would rain on the way home) and went into the sitting room to dry off, Paul was there.  
"Did you have a good day?" He put his hand beside him on the sofa, so I went to sit down. I don't know why, but he looked... Suspicious! I thought I'd play along,  
"Yeah, I saw Lizzie, Jess, Angela, you know, the old gang!" I chuckled at this, "Then I went to see Jake – but of course you knew that." I glanced at his fingers; he was twirling a pencil in his fingers, something he always did when he was nervous...  
"That's great! By the way, Jake has invited us both to come for dinner – he said something about you needing to meet Seth..." He seemed annoyed by this... This might be part of Mr Black's stupid plan, but that wasn't what was making him so nervous.  
WHY WAS EVERYONE BEING SO CONFUSING?

_**Paul POV  
**_Okay well everything went to plan, I steered her away from the subject and she didn't even seem suspicious. You know I think I could actually pull this off!

Now, what was Jake up to? I mean just because he'd found his girl, it didn't give him any right to play matchmaker with poor Seth. Especially not with my cousin! Maybe this time it was payback for the whole Rachel thing, I know how he must've felt... Wait - THAT STILL DOESN'T MAKE IT OKAY! I could feel myself shaking, but I knew I couldn't phase with my parents _and _Beth here. Deep breaths Paul, keep control...

_**Beth POV  
**_What was up with everyone lately? I mean seriously:  
-Why did Paul care so much whether or not I met Seth?  
-Why did Jake want me to meet him?  
_(I mean do I even get to decide for myself who I meet?_  
-What else was up with Paul?  
-WHERE DID SUPERMAN FIT INTO ALL THIS?  
Ugh – so many questions... I'd tried not to be paranoid, but I've finally realised how impossible that is – until I find out the truth, I'll not be able to let this go!

On the brighter side, I was going to see another old friend - I'd missed Leah a lot and I couldn't wait to see her again - I wonder if she was as tall as everyone else round here? Then there was this Seth guy. Hmm – they say first impressions count, so what should I wear? Nothing too weird or fancy – I mean it was just dinner with friends, so it's pretty casual, jeans should be okay... But it's pretty hot round here at La Push... Plan B -  
"PAUL?"

* * *

**_Personally, I think it'a kinda short - not really what you all were waiting for huh...  
But wait - you have to come back next time, because something GOOD happens - the plot thickens trust me :D_**

**_REVIEW PLEASE :D_**


	6. Chapter 6

****

Hey guys,  
come back have we - personally I think thats a good thing...

I had this chapter all wrote on paper like a day after I posted up the last chapter, but I started back at school this past week and the teachers there find great pleasure in giving me LOTS of homework... But luckily I typed up this morning and here we are no ;)

Anyways - in this chapter, we have our first Seth POV - *ooohhhh ahhhhhhhh*  
Also the big chunk in italics in Beth POV is supposed to be like a flash back. But enough chitchat, because we have our first guest on the 'Summer Vacation show'-  
Show some love for the big guy himself, Seth Clearwater - *applause*...

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 6:  
Finally_

_**Seth POV**  
_I could hardly defy my Alpha, but I hated playing 'Blind Date' every single time some new girl came to La Push, it was more annoying than Leah after the break up with Sam! However bad I didn't want to go, I kinda had to if Jake wanted me to, one of the stupid side effects of wolf life – my brother is my boss... Naw, I'm exaggerating, it's not that bad, I couldn't ask for a better Alpha than Jacob, he'd the best. But I just didn't understand why he thought this girl would be any different – I know he wanted me to imprint, but I was happy anyway. I never have understood how his brain works!

Not only that, but this was Paul's cousin Beth, what did he think of this? Did Jake even care at all? Well, knowing him, he didn't even ask – when was he going to learn to think first?

_**Paul POV**__  
_After a lot of thought, I decided I didn't mind!  
Seth's a good kid, he's like a brother to me and say he did imprint, I know he wouldn't hurt her – it is her choice anyway...  
Oh who am I kidding, I already have a lot on my mind, I hate him for this! I've a good mind to go throw _Mr Matchmaker _off a cliff...

_**Beth POV**__  
_I really hoped Paul was okay, he'd been up there alone for a while and I was sure I'd just heard something smash. We had to be at Jake's in like an hour – would he be ready in time? I thought I ought to check on him – he was family after all_..._  
"Paul, you okay?" No answer of course, _should I knock?_ "Can I come in?"  
"Sure!" He said it just loud enough for me to hear, like he was whispering a secret. I opened the door carefully, hoping not to startle him. What I saw was a surprise, he was sat looking perfectly chilled on his bed, reading a book – _well, um, that's odd!_  
"What's up?" He smiled brightly, it seemed genuine... Darn, he was staring now, I had to think of something – _quick Beth c'mon_,  
"What time are we setting off?" _Aw man, that was the best you could think of – he only told you like an hour ago...  
_"Well, we're walking down-" (Mental note, no heels,) "In about half an hour, why?"  
"Nothing really, I just wanted to know if you were ready!" _Nice save_! He gestured to the shorts he was wearing; he had no shirt on...  
"Hmm, okay, well you'd better get a move on – I just need to do my hair!" He rolled his eyes at me,  
"I have a while yet then." He smiled at me cheekily, but humoured me and put down his book. I smiled back, then rushed out of the room. Ugh – how pointless and embarrassing, I could hear him chuckling through the door.  
But regardless of how much my face was burning, I knew that my hair would not do itself...

I'd decided on jeans and a dressy tee – I thought it was a nice mixture of casual and smart... My hair hung loose at my shoulders, frizz finally tamed, with a flower pinning back the ugly scraps of a fringe I'd been trying to grow out. Before I left the room, I checked once over in the mirror; I didn't look too bad actually. I smiled and then headed downstairs. When I peered over the banister, Paul was sat on the sofa, looking extremely bored - _had I really taken that long_ - he looked up at me when I walked in and rolled his eyes,  
"Ah, the princess finally comes out of the tower!" I pushed him playfully, then pulled him up (with great difficulty – boy what had he been eating?) After a quick goodbye to my aunt and uncle, we headed out.

Even though he was older than me, I'd always been in charge as kids. I had always been able to outsmart him, so eventually he would just give in – turned out I still had it...

_"Paul, how far is it?" I wasn't really all that tired, but I was having one of my well known 'random moments'.  
"Not long," He seemed to find my 'wimpish-ness' amusing!  
"Carry me!" Yes, random outburst alert muhahahaha!  
"And why on Earth would I want to do that?"  
"Please..." I batted my long eyelashes at him, most people caved at this point... Not Paul...  
"No-"  
"Please-"  
"No-"  
"Please-"  
"No-"  
"Pretty please with cheese on top!" I know how stupid it would sound to anyone else, but Paul's love for cheese would make him want to go faster because Jake had cheese... And it worked – result!  
"Fine, get on my back!" He pulled me up into a piggy-back and now it was I that was laughing at him! Yes, this was much more fun than walking!_

_**Seth POV**_  
I went in first and Jake was there grinning at me, I strongly resisted the urge to scowl at him – instead though, I pulled him through into the kitchen. I watched as Leah and mom sat down, they hadn't noticed...  
"So what's up?" Ugh – he sounded so innocent.  
"Why the heck are you trying to set me up with Pauls cousin? You understand that he will rip my head off, even if I smile at her!"  
"Pauls a lot more reasonable than you think ya know-" I raised my eyebrows at him, "Seth, I just want you to be happy!" He sounded sincere now, I mean I could see where he was coming from, but...  
"Listen, just see if she's the one – then I promise I'll stop, ya know, leave you alone on the whole _imprint_ thing!" Well it was too late to go back now that I was here, and life without Jake setting me up sounded pretty sweet...  
"Fine-" His grin came back quick enough; he pulled me back into the living room and pushed me down onto the couch!

Just as I had begun to relax I heard, I heard a sudden crash outside – Paul was here. He didn't wait for invitation and just came straight in with Beth by his side – he was blocking her face... I braced myself, what if she was the one, she could be - I mean Jake seemed pretty confident about this one judging by his compromise. Just move out of the way Paul...! It was as if he'd heard my thoughts, because he bent to take off his shoes and I I finally saw her face.

As I met her gaze, I melted into those gorgeous green eyes... At that moment, the Earth stopped spinning and I could only see her - I felt as though I was falling, but I loved it. I desperately wanted to reach out and stroke her silky hair, hold her tight in my arms and tell her how much I loved her – but she looked so shocked. I soon realised that my mouth was open, OH GOD, I've scared her. A sudden pain in my chest made me gasp for air, I guess I'd forgotten to breathe...

_**Beth POV  
**_Paul was blocking my view of Seth, who was sat on the sofa, just out of eye line! Seeing as though Paul took up the whole of the entranceway, I couldn't even move around him! I felt almost excited at meeting this guy – the one that Paul had been upset about, but Jake had been all for. I didn't break many rules, so I got a thrill from defying Paul! As he bent to take off his shoes, I finally saw his face...

Our eyes met and I was shocked as his mouth dropped. I searched his exceptionally handsome face for some sign as to why he was staring at me like that; I soon came back to his chocolate eyes. I felt uncomfortable, because he was looking at me like I was something to eat, I saw his soft hands twitch as if he was stroking an invisible _cat_ or something. He suddenly gasped loudly and all the confusion and embarrassment melted away – I truly realised that I'd taken his breath away!

_**Paul POV**_  
I looked up suddenly as Seth gasped – I knew that look – my anger flared, burning inside me like a red hot flame, I shot up and almost ran over to the stupid kid. He looked up at me innocently and I growled at him.  
"YOU IMPRINTED ON MY COUSIN!" I began to shake violently, but I just didn't care anymore – _bring it on!_

* * *

**Okay so what didja think?  
Did I get the imprint right?**

**and sorry all you Paul fans - the guy has a natural short temper and remember that he is a very overprotective cousin...**

**Anf finally - should I make Seth and Paul fight - or should I make Paul run away and phase, so that Beth gets all worried and seth has to tell her the secret?**

**REVIEW and I'll love ya xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer- blah blah... do not own twilight... blah blah... Stephenie meyer does... blah blah!_**

**_Okay... I realise how long I took to put this chapter up and faithful fans I really am sorry. So much homework and stuff to do I haven't had typing time for a while._**

**_While I have your attention, check out the joint piece that me and xmewmewlizziex wrote (she's in my fave author box). We would both appreciate reviews so pretty please give it a go :D_**

**_But anyway, here's what you've been waiting for...  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 7:  
Where's my epiphany?_**

**_Beth POV  
_**What the heck did imprinting mean? Jake seemed pretty pleased with himself, I guess that imprinting or whatever was the ending to his stupid plan – I bet he didn't expect Paul though... He'd screamed at poor Seth, then started to violently shake (like he was having some sort of seizure) and finally running outside, still shaking!  
The room went silent and I heard the sound of ripping clothes and what sounded like the cry of an animal in pain...

At this point I was majorly freaking out, Paul was being mauled by some evil creature and all his friends just sat there calmly!  
"Aren't we going to do something – he's being attacked out there!"  
"Beth listen, he's," Seth had come over to me and was hugging me close to him, as the woodsy smell washed over me, it felt so wonderful and safe, I could just... NO – Paul needs me!  
"HE'S GETTING MAULED YOU GUYS!" My chest was heaving.  
"Beth, trust me he's okay, we just need to leave him alone, he's-"~  
"NO WE NEED TO RESCUE HIM, I... I..." I was sobbing now, I reluctantly pulled away from the comfort of Seth's arms and ran outside.

_**Saul POV**  
_She was in so much danger out there alone... Different images flashed through my head, Emily's face sprung to mind - Paul was in wolf form and he was angry. I didn't even want to think about it, instead I chased after her desperately, she was my main priority now!  
Huh, 2 minutes with the girl and already I loved her more than anything I'd ever dreamed of – I guess the legends were right.

I saw her knelt next to the shreds of clothes that Paul had left behind when he'd phased, she was crying more lightly now, but it still filled me with sadness. My arms held her close to me as she wept and her thin arms were wrapped around my waist, her head on my shoulder – if not for the situation, I would have smiled. But watching her cry was killing me, her pain was my pain and I knew that I had to make it stop. That it was time to tell her!  
"Beth you have to listen to me," she lifted her head up to look at me, even with mascara down her pale face, she was beautiful, I took her hands and helped her to her feet. "Trust me when I say this, Paul is fine!" I wiped away her tears with my finger and then led her inside.  
"Is she okay?" Jake, for once, actually sounded concerned. I nodded and then sat her on the couch – I squeezed next to her and held her hand tight.  
"Jake, now that she's one of us, it's time to tell her!" He sighed, then got up and began to speak.

_**Beth POV**  
_Were they having a laugh, all taking advantage of my confusion – even Seth, the guy I'd fallen in love with in what like 5 minutes flat? How could they expect me to believe such a stupid lie?  
"SO you expect me to believe that Paul is really the wolf?" I laughed hysterically, looking round at all the serious faces.  
"Okay, if you don't believe us, we'll just wait until Paul comes back shall we!" Leah replied frostily. What was her problem? I got up, folded my arms across my chest and then leant back against the wall. I shut my eyes – I just wanted to rewind back to when I first walked in, to somehow stop Paul running out, I just wanted it to be a normal dinner with my friends...

_**Paul POV  
**_The wind through my fur, the spongy soil under my paws, the salty smell of the ocean... My thoughts became clearer than as my emotions melted away, I could finally see what was happening. I mean sure, she's my cousin and all, but how on earth could I hate someone who at one glance would risk their life just to see her smile – the thought was sickening, but I knew from experience how it felt to love somebody so much. In my head, I saw my beautiful Rachel and it washed away the last few drops of anger.

I shook the spray from my fur, almost smiling – I knew what I had to do now, I had to do this for Beth. Oh my goodness how cheesy does this sound?  
_Very  
_What the heck – Sam was here, he was supposed to be...  
_Away! I know, I lied.  
_What, why?  
_Jake's plan, fraid I know you too well man.  
_Great! Hey Sam, while you're here, can you bring me some clothes. Mine kinda...  
_Ripped, I know – I gotcha covered.  
_I saw the spot he'd left them in. Thanks man.  
_No problem. So, are you calm enough to face them yet?  
_Yeah, I had my epiphany.  
_Nice. Kay, well I'll leave you alone – good luck Paul. _

My head was once again silent... I stretched my back legs, then with one giant leap, I set off to collect the clothes. Sam Uley worked in mysterious ways, but ya gotta love him!

* * *

_**So - was it worth the wait? Reviews make me smile - so make me smile today.  
(btw if you just alert it makes me sad, because if I forget to check my email I can't appreciate you liking my stories - trust me review + alert makes me happy :D)**_

(Click below to stop pandas wearing top-hats)


End file.
